


Just Need A Hug

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [93]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hugs, M/M, Post SvS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:Okay okay this is a half formed kinda idea so I dunno but uh, roceit? And like, Roman finds Deceit crying? (Maybe after a bad confrontation with the light sides? Not that the light sides are unsympathetic, just that he's maybe frustrated that they never listen to/take him seriously even when he's right and making points?) And just, soft comfort from Roman? Idk lol
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Just Need A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Okay okay this is a half formed kinda idea so I dunno but uh, roceit? And like, Roman finds Deceit crying? (Maybe after a bad confrontation with the light sides? Not that the light sides are unsympathetic, just that he's maybe frustrated that they never listen to/take him seriously even when he's right and making points?) And just, soft comfort from Roman? Idk lol

It was pointless, useless, an utter waste of time! They would never _bloody_ listen! 

Deceit threw his hat onto the armchair as he descended to the subconscious he resided in and threw himself onto their couch. It was just another day working for Thomas’s brain on behalf of his actual wants. But no! Nothing Deceit tried was getting through! He waited patiently for the day that the scales started to fade, or his eye faded, when Thomas would stop seeing him as a villain and more of a friend. Or at least a support! 

It was slow going though. 

He sniffed. Too slow. Too much effort. Too hard to fight the battle again and again and pretend Thomas wasn’t leaning away from him or wincing whenever he saw Deceit join them. He was tired, and he was miserable. 

“Hey I just came to- are you crying?” Roman’s voice cut through the air. He looked bright and solid in the vagueness of the subconscious, striding over and sitting by Deceit with a look of determination as Deceit tried to scramble upright and rub his face dry. 

“No,” he lied. He’d barely been crying at all, why did Roman have to see? 

Roman peered at him sceptically, before grabbing him by the shoulders to look at him with his stupid, serious, earnest expression. “Okay, I know you _can_ tell the truth, but I don’t think you just did. What’s wrong?”

Oh boy. “It’s just-” 

The floodgates opened and Deceit found himself pouring out every little complaint and hurt he had inside, how he felt sidelined and demonised and unlikable, how he felt so alone sometimes and how jealous he was of the coveted solidity of the others, of Roman. Roman, to his credit, just sat there staring at him until he was done, unchanging hands firm in their grip on his shoulders. 

He sat back when Deceit was done- not far, not letting go- and then after a big sigh pulled the other side in for a hug. 

In the subconscious forms were more fluid, and Deceit was glad for it because he could bring out as many arms as he liked to cling to the offered comfort. Roman didn’t seem to mind one bit, and they sat in silence for a while, just holding each other. 

“So,” Roman said eventually, when Deceit moved away and tried to straighten his clothes with an embarrassed one-sided blush. “How about we go hang out in the Imagination for a bit, and get some happy thoughts in our heads, and next time Thomas calls us up you can stand by me instead so I can help you out? Remus can take the spot by Logan, he’ll love it.”

“Always the hero, aren’t you,” Deceit said quietly, allowing himself a small smile, feeling shy beyond belief. “I guess I could do that.”

“We can play a courthouse scenario again if you like. I’ll even let you win.”

“Oh you’re _on_.”


End file.
